ChocoChimbu: Mission 2
Artist: ChocoChimbu Mission 2. A sireis of vertical comic stips, composed of 25 pages. This Mission follows the events of the rescuers. Mike, Shamal & Polari. Mike is 2nd in command, at the rescuers guild. Who leads them throughout the mission. Polari is a Totodile. (Water-type) And Shamal is a Cyndaquil. (Fire-type). Together, they are known as Team Hotwater. Plot Mission 2 begins, when Chysanthos recieves a letter. Containing a photo of 3 Pokemon, who are dessed up in maid outfits. Chysanthos, being a fashion expert, objects to this. He says that the letter came from the rescuers guild, and tells Shamal and Polari that they should check it out. In the town, Mike is waitting for potental teams to show up. However, the mission appears to be too scary, as no one has showed up yet. But just when he was about to give up, Barty the Drifloon, spots Shamal & Polari ariving. He hurrys them onto chairs, which are lifted up into the air by Drifloons. On the way, Mike explanes that grass type Pokemon have been taken from Sapling Village. They don't know why, they do know that they are being taken to Castle Draclugia, and forced to wear maid outfits. They arrive at Castle Draclugia, just as the sun sets. While at the Castle grounds, Mike suggests that they find a quiet place to devise a plan. However, he becomes interupeted when a Garchomp dressed in a maid's outfit appears. As they were being chased, Polari was able to hide and bite the Garchomp on the tail. Causing it to run into a wall. Shamal then uses his "Smoke screen" to excape the Garchomp. In the confusion, a snivy grabs Mike's hand, and leads the three of them through a door. To were the others have been hiding. There, they find all the Pokemon that were kidnapped from Sapling Village. Which all happen to be Grass types. The snivy explans that, while they were free to wander around the castel at there leasure, they were not allowed to leave, and were told that the last Pokemon who did try to excape, were killed in Creeping Forest. Mike assures them that they'll be able to escort them, so long as there together. As the Snivy checks to see if everyones there, he notices that someone is missing. It turns out to be Shroomsworth, who was also captured, reviealing himself, dressed as a maid. He tells them that he was making a transaction at the castle when he was snatched. And that his team is probably waiting for him at the enterence. At the castle enterence, Team Turnabout (A mercheint team) is waiting for shroomsworth, woundering where he could be. When suddenly, the servent near them is taken down. Shroomsworth appears. Explaining that he was "interrupted". But then, the snivy notices that Petilil is missing from the group. The servant that was knocked down, gloats about how Petilil was sommoned to there mistress's quarters. And go's on to say that they'll never get out of the carstle, as there are gaurds stationed at every tower. Polari, at this point, then butt stomps on the Fraxure's head. Mike tells Shamal to wait with Shroomsworth, while he go's to look for Petilil. But he refuses, saying that he won't allow him to fight Merlot alone. Shamal then comes up with the idea of using the carts to hide the Pokemon it, along with the eggs that they were carrying. Shroomsworth gives the rescuers compensation for there work, and silance. A Natu from Team Turnabout hands Polari a bag of coins. Shroomsworth go's on to say that the merchants consider themselves the brains of Tao Village. As they leave, the snivy asks the rescuers to find Petilil, who reassure him that they will. They leave the castle, as the sun begins to rise over the forest. And Mike, Polari & Shamal stay behind in order to rescue Petilil. After a breff moment of silence, Mike asks if anyone has a plan. They make there way though the castle, straight to Merlot's quarters. But her room appears to be empty. Polari comments on how cold it is. Shamal then spots a coffin, which Polari feels. Suddenly, Merlot appears. Angry that they touched the coffin, Merlot then fires an aeroblast at Shamal, knocking him out the window. Meanwhile, as Team Turnabout and the others are making there way through Creeping Forest, Shroomworth tells them that out of all the years that he has know Merlot, she has never forced Pokemon to do her bidding. Quoting that for her to be this angry, something drastic must have happened. And go's on to say that while they could have helped, he needs them here with him. Saying that the forest was a dangerout place. Back at the castle, Polari attacks Merlot in a fit of rage. Biting her on the head. Shamal turns out to be alright, as his red scaff got caught on a spike, sticking out of a wall. Polari go's to his aid, but Merlot blocks the way. Polari runs though Merlot's legs, as Mike uses "Flamethrower" on Merlot. After Polari helps Shamal up off the windows ledge, they continue there fight with Merlot. Polari attempts to use "Ice Fang", but is knocked down by Merlot. And just when Merlot is about to crush him, Shamal get's her attention by touching the coffin again. Remembering how angry she was before. Merlot fires another aeroblast at Shamal, but ignites the coffin insted. In her shock, Polari is able to delver the final blow. Attacking her throat using "Ice Fang", bringing her down to her knees. Watching helplessly, as the coffin burns. Polari uses "Water Gun" to put the fire out, but then discovers a grass type Pokemon was in the coffin. But she appears to be frozen. When Mike and Shamal thaw her out, it is revealed by Merlot that her name is Magnolia. A maid from her castle, who was returning home to Sapling Village, when Sneasles froze her. A cruel prank, that Merlot had taken very seriously. Merlot profusely apologises to Magnolia, admitting that she kidnapped Pokemon from Sapling Village, to replace her kindness. And dressed them up in maid outfits, to create the illusion of her presence. Much to Magnolia's dismay. She then apologises to the rescuers, for causing so much trouble. And for knocking Shamal out the window. At Sappling Village, Mike congratulates Polari and Shamal. And says that he looks foward to working with them again. They then make there way back to Tao Village, except for Mike, who still has some things to attend to. As they set foward, Mike is shown holding an egg of some sort behind his back. The last panel shows a picture of Castle Draclugia, through the woods. With the sun rising behind above it.